


Merry Little Christmas

by Poison_writes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fake Statement, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Martin is a good person, Not Beta Read, Obligatory christmas fanfic, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, So is Jon somewhere deep down, Statement, annual torchwood christmas fanfic is still happening, dont worry, it stupid and short but i really wanted to write this down, just fluff, no beta we die like man, set somewhen in first series i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_writes/pseuds/Poison_writes
Summary: Maybe this once, they don't have to be alone.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 32





	Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to quickly state that English isn't my first language, just so you know.

‘Supplemental: As mister Smith mentioned in the beginning some of these strange,’ Jon paused, searching for the right word, then with certain scepticism in voice he finished: ‘encounters might really be the effect of his long lasting mental illness. Never the less, what makes this statement unusually concerning is that this is not the first recorded case of person suddenly being convinced that someone close to them was suddenly replaced by an imposter. However not once have we been given a statement by someone whose entire nuclear family has been allegedly replaced by strangers.’ Jon let out a long sigh, he was exhausted, but he really didn’t feel like he had any better plans for that night, so he might as well catch up with some recording. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he knew that the Archives would be closed and the fact that he wouldn’t be able to continue his work was bugging him more than the idea of spending the holidays alone. As a matter of fact, it was ideal for him, still better than family drama that so many of his friends described. ‘Our attempts to get a follow-up interview had turned out useless as mister Smith and his parents and siblings had passed away. They had died in a car accident. According to police reports Martin was able to obtain it has been quite nasty one. Something you only see once in your job experience. End supplemental.’

There was a knock on a door. ‘Come in,’ Jon said, clearly annoyed, he wasn’t even sure about what.

Martin came in with a tray with some tea and cookies. Tea was usual, the cookies were new. ‘Hi, I made you some tea,’ he said as if it was not obvious. He sat it in front of Jon.

‘Thanks, Martin,’ Jon said with a small smile as he could feel the exhaustion melt away. ‘How come you are still here?’

‘I, ah- I had some work to finish,’ Martin said. He should just leave, as he usually did after he brought tea for his co-workers. This time he half-sat on Jon’s desk. ‘What about you, shouldn’t you be heading home already?’

‘I just wanted to finish as much as I can, since the institute is going to be closed for the next few days.’

‘You seem like you could use the break, you know,’ Martin said. It didn’t come sharp or mean from him, he was probably genuinely concerned.

‘I’m fine,’ Jon snapped.

‘Right right, you always are.' There was a short silence. Jon probably expected Martin to get back to whatever he was doing. To his surprise that wasn't what happened. 'Do you have any plans for tonight?’ Martin could immediately feel panic rise up his chest as he let out those words. He didn’t know what had gotten into him that he found courage to ask that.

‘Ah, no, actually no. I just though I’d go home and read.’ Jon toyed with the edge of his sleeves.

‘Would you like to, maybe,’ Martin was already sure that was a stupid idea, he was sure Jon was going to refuse. ‘Have a dinner at my place?’ Before Jon could even answer, Martin continued: ‘I wanted to cook, I always do for holidays. It’s just better if it would be for more than one person. You obviously don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I just though you might not want to be alone, I mean, I don’t want to be. I-.’

‘Martin,’ Jon cut off stopping Martin’s senseless blabbering instantly. ‘I actually would like to come to your place, yes.’

‘Oh, okay,’ Martin’s voice was weak and choked out in surprise. ‘Grab your coat then, I’ll wait for you outside.’ Martin rushed out of Jon’s office to process the whole thing.

Jon smiled to himself and felt unusual warm feeling sat somewhere deep inside of him. Before he noticed the red blinking light. ‘Shit, was this thing on the whole time,’ ha hissed and turned the tape recorder off.


End file.
